


Cake

by Rainripple



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cake memes, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: Vaseraga has a nightmare that everything is made out of cake.
Relationships: Eustace/Vaseraga (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea when I woke up this morning please don't take this seriously (I didn't, I didn't even bother rewriting this.) Inspired by the recent cake memes floating around on twitter.

“Here are your steaks.”

The waiter places their plates in front of them, bows and leaves. Vaseraga is on a wonderful date with his boyfriend. Their destination today is an esteemed steakhouse. Their table (the only table in the room in fact) is covered in a white tablecloth and the room is dimly lit with candles. 

Personally he prefers his steak well done but when he cuts into it, the knife goes through way too easily. Upon inspection, he finds that his steak is in fact...a cake. A very well done cake because it very much looks like a steak on the outside. Vaseraga tries a piece and yes it is definitely cake. When he looks around for the waiter to complain though, he is nowhere to be seen.

Resigned to his fate, he picks up a broccoli. Vaseraga almost chokes when he realises that too is a cake. The onions are somehow a cake. He tries more things with an increasing amount of dread.

The wine that the waiter had poured into their glasses? Cake.

The knife he is holding? Cake.

The table cloth? Cake.

The candles and their flames? Cake.

Everything in here is cake. Vaseraga very slowly turns to look at his boyfriend who, up till this point, has been doing nothing but smile smugly at him.

“What’s wrong, my dear Vaseraga?”

“Everything in here is cake…”

He gulps as he reaches to grip Eustace’s hand. He squeezes and Eustace’s glove crumbles under the pressure, cake spilling out of the seams.

Vaseraga falls to the floor in shock. “Even you…”

He shuffles backwards as Eustace gets up from his seat. There’s only so far he can go though and his back hits a wall. Eustace’s smile has never looked scarier as the erune’s hand slowly gets closer.

“Oh don’t you know? You’re cake too.”

000

Vaseraga shoots up in bed. Immediately, he rubs over his own skin, squeezing periodically to confirm that yes he is not made of cake. He tugs at the bed sheets, ripping them just slightly, relaxing when he only sees fabric.

He feels the bed shift as Eustace sits up. “Bad dream?”

Vaseraga pulls him into a hug. He squeezes and sobs with relief when his skin does not break apart to reveal cake. Eustace also tastes normal when he licks him.

“What  _ are _ you doing?”

“Making sure you are not cake.”

“...What?”

“I had a dream that everything including you was made out of cake.”

“Well clearly I’m not made out of cake.”

“But…”

Eustace groans in exasperation and pulls him in by the horns for a deep kiss, just long enough for Vaseraga to confirm that yes he still tastes normal before pulling away. “There. Happy that I’m not cake now?”

“Yes…”

“Good. Go back to bed.”


End file.
